


Lynel Lovin'

by CDRaum



Series: Crimes Against Anatomy [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anatomically Incorrect, Barbed Penis, Blood, Bulges, Crack, Cum Inflation, Impossible Anatomy, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tongue Fucking, Violent Sex, brutal sex, don' try at home kids, don't need organs!, monsterfucker on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDRaum/pseuds/CDRaum
Summary: Link is curious. It pays him back in full.





	1. Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one night one shot. And now it's a bit of a beast and I've spent five days working on it. Whatever gets me out of writers block I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one night thing, a quick something to shake me outta my writers block. Now it's a fucking monster of a fic. 
> 
> General violence and rough sex in this chapter.

Link had learned something interesting about the lynels: they were far smarter than he’d ever given them credit for. The lynels would remember him after they rose during the blood moon. Once Link went back to their stomping grounds to clash for their hooves or guts there was a glimmer of recognition in those eyes. They would learn his parries and moves; attack and dodge smarter. Some part of Link felt like they enjoyed the clashes, up close they seem to almost emote.

Swords would meet in attempt to fend off a blade and the smoldering look from the lynel would send fire down Link’s spine. There was always a crooked smile that radiated evil glee. Link could feel the huff of their breath hot against his face.

Its why Link was surprised when the lynel mask worked at all. These creatures were intelligent and there was absolutely nothing convincing about the mask at all.

The first lynel he tried it on was the red-maned lynel at Ploymus Mountain. It was generally the safest option since the red-manes had the lowest amount of health. 

The mask was comical. Puffy white mane, multicolored patchwork horns, and button eyes. Hardly convincing given that Link was also a 5’ 2” biped. They were fuckin lion centaur hybrids.

He swore the red-mane simply humored him but acknowledged the attempt. Allowing Link close if his sword wasn’t drawn. Link, foolishly, got into arms reach of the lynel before the creature grabbed him. Link fit easily in one hand, covering his entire torso. It pulled him to eye level and let out a laugh. Gravely, deep, booming.

To this day, Link is ashamed to admit how much it turned him on. The hot breath and deep laugh gave him a semi in his pants immediately. 

The lynel noticed. These creatures were so perceptive. It gave a smile that bared the lynel’s sharp teeth. The lynel did its best to hold Link so his clothes could be ripped off. A shame really, Link liked that tunic. Even dyed it a nice green. 

Exposed to the cool air, Link shivered. The hand around him was smoldering hot. The mask was also removed and the lynel made eye contact with the rumpled hylian. Link let an involuntary whine.

It was so embarrassing, but at least no one was out here to witness it. The lynel tossed him to the ground, leaving Link dazed. He did manage to roll over onto his back before realizing he was under the lynel. And that lynel’s cock was slowly coming out of its sheath. Sure, Link had thought about this in passing thought but never would he have guessed he would get to experience it.

It was a pretty nice size. Probably 9 inches long at least and really thick. And there were barbs right below the head. Holy fuck what has he gotten himself into. 

The lynel took a few steps back trying to line himself up with Link.

There wasn’t going to be any prep. At all. Of course not. He was out in the middle of a field under a lynel that probably hasn’t fucked in a long while if ever. 

Link rolled over onto his hands and knees. He was too far down for the lynel to get proper access but at least he could try.

The lynel snorted and took more steps back before Link was grabbed and thrown over its shoulder. The hylian let out an undignified squeak and held onto the soft mane. Then the lynel took off at full speed. Link buried his face in the mane and held on as tight as possible.

Once they were wherever here was, Link was tossed again. This time facedown onto a mossy rock. The lynel gave no ceremony, hooking its front legs on something out of his line of sight and lined itself up. Now that Link was at that perfect height there was no going back. Mildly dazed, Link found handholds in the rock, leaned his ass up against the monster cock, and clenched his jaw. This lynel was going to raw him and leave him full of cum. And Link was disgustingly ok with that.

The cock bucked against his dry hole, smearing precum everywhere. There was so much, the lynel producing an almost ludicrous amount. Each thrust missed: it would strike his unstretched hole, smear precum against him, bend and miss to thrust between his ass. This went on for a minute or so before it finally hit home. 

The lynel roared and pushed hard once it felt the give. Its blunt head popped in, the barbs scrapping against his entrance as the lynel forced himself deeper. It was fucking agonizing and Link screamed until his mouth was dry. 

But Link loved it more than he would ever openly admit. Nails digging hard into the rock as the cock stretched him. At least the head wasn’t so flared. 

The creature adjusted, yanking Link upwards. Link flailed, trying to find purchase as the lynel moved forward to force its cock into Link’s guts. But there was nothing and Link’s face smashed into cool rock.

The lynel roared, reverberating deep into Link’s bones. His face scrapped on the rock, the moss only doing so much to protect his skin.

It seemed like eternity before the lynel hilted, massive furry balls smacking against Link’s. Link panted, tears streaming down his cheeks as he was filled. 

And then it was fucking him. The pace was brutal without any consideration for Link’s wellbeing. There was no way to keep a grip on the moss wall, his only option was to press his palms flat to keep the rock from cutting his face. 

But his cock was finally getting friction, having been limp through the pain. But now it was good. Link could settle himself so his knees could hold him. There were going to be bruises all over him. 

As he finally adjusted to the lynel’s blistering pace it was amazing. He was being fucked open wider than he would’ve ever imagined. The barbs weren’t as unpleasant as he thought and added a thrill to each thrust. He was moaning and whining without abandon. There was no one around—hopefully—to hear his sounds as he was being ruined. 

Link came before the lynel, shooting across the rock. But there was no pause as Link became more and more sensitive. There wasn’t going to be a stop until the lynel was done. Link let himself moan, scream, sob, and whine as his senses focused entirely on the cock churning his guts. It shouldn’t feel as good and as painful all at once. The sensory input was short circuiting him.

And then, after what felt like an eternity, there was one last deep hard thrust. Link could feel the cock throbbing in him, balls twitching against his, pumping him full of cum. He cried and moaned at the same time, head full of stars as he was filled. There was so much cum and he could feel his stomach cramping.

It seemed like forever before the lynel withdrew, leaving Link to sink down onto the rock. He could feel the cum gushing out of him, unable to fit all of it inside. It was so thick and hot. 

Link blacked out. 

When he came to the lynel was gone. Link was cold, naked, and scatterbrained. The cum was sticking to his legs and the only thing on his mind was that there were several other variations of lynel he could try the mask on.

Goddess help him. 

 


	2. Feelin' Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a gentler chapter, still pretty rough sex but I mean, they're lynels

Any sane person would have stopped after the first encounter. But any sane person wouldn't have willingly let a lynel fuck them. 

Link craved more.

After the red-mane left him, it took some wandering before he found his clothes. The lynel was nowhere to be found thankfully. He wanted to be more prepared before he was fucked into next week again.

His plan was simple: get plowed by each kind of lynel. Next was the blue. Then onto white, silver, and the rare gold. 

Lodrum Headland was the stop, just south of Zora’s domain where Link knew there was a blue-mane. He made sure to rest up first. There were bruises on his knees, face, and hands. Sidon expressed concern but Link assured him it was just a rough fight.

The waterbed was wonderful on his battered body. He stayed a few days and in the early dawn mentally prepared. Sidon had been babying him his whole stay so Link couldn't grab lube without being caught. So raw it was. 

 

Once close Link donned the stupid mask yet again. It seemed to give him enough of a shock factor to seduce the monster. And this time, he left his clothes in a safe location. 

As one knew from wight along, none of the lynels were the same. And Link knew first hand there were other differences: personality, reactions, fighting styles, and how they held themselves. They all stood at roughly the same height of 7', give or take. Link wondered if their dicks were unique. Only one way to find out. 

The blue-mane, just like the red-mane, didn’t seem convinced for a moment and eyed Link wearily. The hylian was completely vulnerable: unarmed and naked from the mask down. It was bold and might even result in maiming or death. But it was a show of vulnerability in his mind.

While the blue-mane wasn’t convinced, it seemed…amused. As Link got closer he pulled off the mask and chucked it aside. The lynel let out a deep laugh and trotted over to Link. The lynel was very much enraptured with the brave little hylian. Curious about the actions of its foe, it leaned down to sniff at his face. It was so intimate and Link’s cock immediately perked up. 

Link slowly moved his hands to touch the lynel. The creature stiffened and watched him through narrowed eyes. Link's hands shook as he reached out. He gently started petting it and the Lynel purred. At least, that was the closest approximation of the sound it started making. It was so sexy and Link couldn’t help the tiny moan that escaped him.

The lynel let out a snort. It leaned down, sinking onto its knees so it could lay on it’s side. Eyes watched Link expectantly so naturally Link sat down and made himself comfy between the lynel’s legs. This time Link got to explore. He ran a curious hand down it’s underside to where its cock was slowly unsheathing.

Even soft it was intimidating. It was a deep blue color to match the lynel’s skin. He reached out and touched it, uncertain. The lynel seemed content, watching with hooded eyes. The texture of it was smooth and pleasent. 

Encouraged, he grabbed it gently, coaxing it out. This one definitely had a different cock. It was longer and thicker. The head was flared, probably an inch bigger than the rest of the shaft. On its shaft there were barbs. They looked intimidating but as Link ran his hands down it, found them fairly soft. 

It took both of his hands around the cock to properly pump it. As he did, the lynel started to purr deeply, hardening under Link’s ministrations. The hylian did his best to smear its precum onto the cock, to make it easier on them both. Fully hard the lynel had to be close to 15 inches.

 After he was satisfied with his handiwork, he laid down on his side and lined himself up. The lynel growled deeply and moved to hold the hylian firmly by the shoulders. 

The hylian was surprised at its flexibility but relaxed into the touch. It pushed into him, trying to shove the massive head into him. Look took deep breaths and braced himself by grabbing the lynel's thick wrists for support. The lynel used its hands to hold Link firm as it thrust lazily against the hylian. He was sure this wasn’t a comfortable position for the lynel but it didn’t seem to be bothered.

After a few minutes of grinding the head finally sunk it. The lynel hummed deep, the sound reverberating deep into the hylian. Link moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as the head slowly and painfully stretched him open.

The pace left him feeling teased and needy. His own cock was aching hard as the lynel slowly pushed into him. 

And the barbs, oh the barbs. They weren't sharp at all. It felt bumpy and added a whole new level to the experience. Each push inward rubbed his prostate but not enough to give satisfaction. 

When the lynel finally hilted, it stayed still for a moment. Link was seeing stars. If he looked down, he could faintly see the outline of the cock buried in him. It was so magical. He wanted to be fucked though. He wanted this lynel to ruin him. Link let out a whiney little sound and wiggled. The lynel huffed but complied. It pushed itself up, pulling Link up into the air, still speared on its cock.

The hylian had to brace himself on his forearms to steady himself. While the lynel was down on its front legs, Link was significantly smaller. But he propped himself on his forearms so the lynel could rail him hard and deep. He couldn't quite figure out what to do with his legs but the massive cock held him in place. 

The thrusts, while shallow, pushed even deeper in this position. It wasn’t the brutal pace that the previous lynel set but it definitely stopped being gentle. Link was moaning and whining and sobbing without abandon. The lynel was purring deeply as it fucked the little hylian into the ground.

Link came well before the lynel and he ran into the same situation as last time. But this lynel was lasting longer. Link came again, and again, and again. After the second he was sobbing openly, the sensation wonderful and awful at the same time. It felt so fucking good but Goddess he was overcharged. He was a bow string pulled impossibly tight. 

His face pressed into the cool grass and all he could focus on was the thick cock fucking into him like he was just a toy. The lynel was taking its sweet time, enjoying every sensation the hylian had to offer.

After what felt like hours the lynel roared out and started to cum. With how Link was angled, the cum pooled in the deepest parts of him. Instead of it pouring out onto his legs it just filled him nearly endlessly. 

But eventually the lynel pulled out and Link flopped to the ground. This caused the cum to ooze out, creating a puddle between his legs. It was hot and thick, and Link dozed off, the little spoon to the massive lynel. 

 


	3. Blinding White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very rough sex, content warning for mention of blood

Tabantha Tundra. 

There was a chance Link would freeze to death before the lynel could fuck him to death. But the spicy meal kept him warm to the bones as he tucked his clothes safely away and wandered close to the white-maned lynel.

Just like last time he was naked with just the mask. And just like the previous lynels, they weren’t convinced. The white-maned lynel wasn’t as gentle. It roared and galloped at full speed at Link. The hylian only had a moment to face death before the beast stopped abruptly. 

Link tore off the mask and bared his throat. The lynel growled deep and warningly, trying to puzzle out the situation. It leaned in and sniffed deep. The hylian was already incredibly turned on so the lynel could probably smell the need radiating from the hylian.

The creature shook its head and bellowed out a laugh. Its eyes met Link’s with a devious twinkle. Then he was scooped up and tossed onto its shoulder. 

This time, Link was taken somewhere familiar: the north labyrinth. There was a straight path to the shrine in the heart of the maze. Link hadn’t ever considered being fucked senseless against a shrine but there’s a first for everything. He was draped roughly against the shrine pedestal. There was no time to admire the cock that was going to impale him, so he was in for a treat. 

Without a doubt this was going to be bigger than the last. He’d spent a few days with the blue mane so hopefully that would lube him up. In fact, he came straight from his last session with the blue mane. There was probably cum deep in his guts still. Maybe that was a the reason for the lynel’s reaction.

No mercy, no hesitation. Link was already fairly stretched but this head was flared wider. Didn’t stop the lynel. All it took was one brutal thrust in for it to be several inches in. Link screamed, the stretch sudden and painful. And there were  _ actual  _ spines. It scrapped him, nearly tearing him open. This one was much longer too. In fact, Link wondered if it even ended. 

It did though. Once sheathed the lynel pulled all the way out, scratching his insides on the way out. This one almost hurt more than it felt good. Link sobbed, only half hard as his cock scraped against the pedestal.

Once fully out it slammed back in immediately. Link felt himself nearly passing out at all the sensations. But half hard, his prostate scratched and wrecked, Link came hard. His vision went white and he sobbed loudly. Each thrust the lynel pulled out and snapped right back in. It took some maneuvering from the lynel but it managed.

On one thrust Link tried to rearrange himself onto his back. He wanted to see the monstrosity that was ruining him. The lynel missed a few times because of this and growled openly. Its claws reached down, sunk into Link’s shoulders, and held him down painfully. 

Link saw it in full glory. It thrusted again but brushed against his cock and up toward his face. It had to be close to 20 inches and disgustingly thick. The spines looked menacing and there seemed to be some blood smeared across it. Ouch. The shaft was black with white stripes and sickeningly beautiful. This had been inside of him. This was going to be back inside of him.

He came again.

The lynel adjusted and the massive dick was ruining him once more. This time the lynel stayed mostly hilted as he fucked the hylian. With how the lynel was holding him, Link could roam his hands down to his diaphragm and feel the head just under his sternum every time it hilted.

There was no way he was still alive. This wasn’t physically possible. And yet he was fully conscious, stretched open, and feeling this cock spear him. It was disgustingly wonderful. This lynel came pretty quick. This time Link came with the creature.

Cum mostly dripped out around the cock in his ass but most just distended his stomach as it filled him. 

The lynel had no grace, simply pulled its limp cock out of Link's ass, dropped him, and trotted off. Cum poured out of him and Link scrambled for a hold. But he went down hard, smacking his head against the shrine pedastal, and blacked out. 

The lynel was gone when Link came to and it took a while for him to start seeing properly. He was going to die doing this. How he was still alive is a mystery. Maybe having enough hearts for the Master Sword was preparing him for taking a fierce fuck from a lynel. 

This wasn’t going to hinder him. His body was already beyond destroyed and there were still two more monsters left. He was going to end up with a broken jaw, he could just feel it.


	4. Silver Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit gentler here with more foreplay, still general violence and rough sex, knotting, cw for mentions of blood

The recovery period was much longer this time around. Link stayed in bed for a week as his body recovered from the week of back to back lynel fucking.

  
He was too stubborn for his own good. He made it this far and only had two more lynels to go. How much bigger their cocks would get was a dizzying thought. Gerudo Summit was the next stop however. There was a silver maned lynel that he’d clashed with several times.

  
Naked, masked, and warmed from the chili dish, Link was ready for yet another round. The silver lynel wasn't half as aggressive. It seemed curious about Link without any visible signs of stress. It trotted over and snuggled the mane of Link's mask.

  
The hylian pulled off the mask and shook out his hair. The lynel let out a deep laugh and licked the hylian's face. It's tongue was rough as sandpaper and left red marks on his face. Link reached up and started petting the lynel's soft black mane.

  
It was so shocking to see such a ferocious creature so open to touch. Part of Link never wanted to hunt these creatures again. Why clash when he could get a solid fucking?

  
The silver-mane seemed far more curious about Link. It didn't go straight for pounding Link into the ground. It tucked its legs under itself and leaned over the hylian. With careful hands the claws roamed over Link's bare chest. He couldn't suppress the shiver and lolled his head back. The lynel took this opportunity to lean down and lick at his neck and shoulder.

  
For how rough the tongue was, the lynel managed to be very gentle. Link reached up and held the lynel by its horns as it lapped at his skin. In response the lynel gave a low growl and bit gently into Link's shoulder. It was barely any pressure but Goddess those were some sharp teeth. Link cried out, his hips bucking up and hands pulling harder on the horns.

  
The lynel started purring, seemingly enjoying the pull. It bit harder, sinking deep enough to draw blood. There would be scars and Link was ecstatic over that thought. After each bite the lynel gave a long lazy lick, irritating the wound and making Link yelp.

  
While the lynel chewed on his shoulder, it's hands roamed. The claws were sharp but the lynel only pressed hard enough to leave red marks. Link never had particularly sensetive nipples but the harsh feeling of lynel claws made him see stars.

  
Each pass of the claws over his nipples made him whine. He was going to cum without being fucked. The lynel started licking downward. For how small Link was, the lynel had to scoop up and have the hylian sit on its palm.

  
The hand was burning warm and it was dizzying for him to be so close to the lynel. Despite all previous sessions this was far more intimate than he would've expected. The lynel adjusted so it was sitting straight up, hylian with one hand tugging its mane and one gripping a ridged horn.

  
Link could feel the blood dripping lazily down his chest. It was so delicious. His legs were dangling over the palm of the lynel. The lynel hand couldn't perfectly support him, a bit too small to be a chair. But with his grip on the creature he was steady.

  
The lynel started to lick down, rough tounge scratching soft skin. Once down at his nipples the lynel went to work. This one was curious, enraptured with Link's responses. It started with roughly tonguing a nipple, scratching it in a way that made Link whine and grip the lynel harder. This egged it on and next it went for a bite.

  
For a moment Link worried he was going to lose a nipple. But the lynel seemed aware of how delicate its little treat was. The teeth bit softly but with how sharp the teeth were it was more than enough.

  
The lynel moved on to the next nipple, giving it the same soft bites and rough laps. Link was moaning and wiggling under the attention. He was so close to cumming it was ridiculous. The lynel pulled away from the hylian's abused chest and Link flopped backward. This left his cock fully exposed to a curious lynel.

  
While Link should've expected it, it still caught him off guard. The lynel licked gently up from the root of his cock up to the head. It was so many sensations all at once and that's all it took for him to cum. His body trembled as he came hard. The lynel was still lazily licking him and even licking up the cum off his stomach.

  
But the lynel was still curious. With the other hand, it flipped him onto his stomach. Link, still fuzzy from his orgasm, barely processed it.

  
Then the lynel was licking up his prenenum and to Link's asshole. It was a startling sensation that made him yelp and wiggle. The lynel hummed, seemingly amused by the hylian's reaction.

  
With the other hand the lynel held his ass apart so it could lick his hole. It was so much. The rough of the tongue had him wiggling and whining. It stung but also felt too good. The hot breath of the lynel as it explored and the experimental licks that pushed the tongue inside of him.

  
Link stretched much easier now with all the cock he'd taken. This allowed the lynel to move in and press his tongue into the hylian. His ass had taken barbs before but this was something else. The rough sandpaper texture lapping at his delicate insides. Link couldn't help but cry out and rut against the lynel's palm.

  
This only encouraged the lynel to push deeper. It's tongue was just long enough to scrape his prostate. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes and Link pressed backwards into the tongue. It was so fucking good. He was desperate and needy. His cock had perked up again and the lynel eagerly indulged the hylian. The creature even started to purr which sent vibrations through the hylian.

  
Link came embarrassingly fast. Between the rutting into the lynel's rough palm and the tongue abusing his prostate, he was a goner.  
The lynel seemed satisfied and took the dazed hylian over to a snow covered rock. Time for the main course. The lynel reared up and presented it's massive cock to the hylian.

Oh.

  
It was fully hard and beautiful. The thing had to be as long as his torso and thicker than his arm. The shaft was a beautiful silver with purple stripes. There seemed to be a knot at the base of the shaft with barbs. Link hadn't seen anything like it before and was very curious.

  
But the lynel didn't give Link much time to admire. Instead it bucked its hips and smacked the hylian in the face with its cock. Link yelped and grabbed it--with both hands--under the flared head. This absolutely wasn't going to fit in his mouth but he'd at least try.  
The head was flat and leaking precum. Link had been curious and didn't hesitate to lap some up. It was sweeter than he would've expected and the texture was silky and pleasent. The lynel snorted and tried to push into Link's mouth. But that wasn't going to work. Instead, Link settled to flip over and present himself.

  
This one might kill him. And he was way too okay with that.

  
They lynel didn't hesitate. It started thrusting hard, trying to bury its cock in Link's ass. The first few times missed, hitting Link in tender places. To try to help the hylian backed up and on the next thrust the lynel hit home.  
There was resistance of course. Less than one would expect however. With the force behind the thrust it managed to pop the massive head in. And it hurt. Link cried out and collapsed onto his forearms. He could start to feel the cold of the snow against his bare skin. But the lynel was a furnace that was going to warm him from the inside out. Link dug into the rock with his nails, buried his face in his arms, and braced himself.  
The lynel didn't hesitate to hammer it's cock deep into the tiny hylian. Each thrust was a couple more inches deeper and each thrust made Link sob and cry out. It was too much but there wasn't any going back. He was going to have to take this cock.

  
Halfway in he could start to feel it bulging his stomach. But there was still so much more left. And whatever weird knot was at the base.

  
The snow would've given him frostbite if it weren't for the lynel above him radiating heat. The lynel gave a roar and hilted Link. The sharp barbed knot caught on the outside. It felt like the cock was behind his ribs.  
There was no way the lynel would stop here. Link was going to take it all the way down. The thrusts were shallow now, each pushing the knot harder into him. He was sobbing, the barbs tearing at him with every thrust.  
And it finally pushed in. Link screamed, the stretch and barbs ruining him. The cock was surely pushing against his wildly beating heart. But once in wasn't enough. The lynel reared back, pulling half half its cock out of the poor hylian. And in one powerful thrust slammed it back in, knot and all. Again. Again. And again.

  
The pain dimmed as he finally adjusted. The barbs made him wince each time they caught but it was getting bearable.

  
One final, brutal slam and the lynel stopped. What Link wasn't prepared for was the tie. The knot swelled up, startling him. It expanded to an impossible size, certainly crushing his organs. And then he was being filled.

  
The lynel have a satisfied huff and rolled over to lay on its side. Link was yanked by the knot, slamming into the side of the lynel. For once, Link was grateful. The warm lynel kept him from freezing to death.

  
But he was stuck. The cock inside of him only kept filling him. How long was he going to be stuck?

  
Link took the time to evaluate the damage. He ran his hands down his abdomen, feeling the outline of the monster cock buried in him. If he held his hands to it, he could feel the throbbing of it as it soaked his insides in cum. Traveling back up, the outline disappeared behind his sternum. Further down he could feel the knot if he pressed in.  
There was no way he was alive right now. Sure he felt his heart, sure he was breathing, but there was a lynel cock up to his fucking ribs!

  
Maybe the gold lynel was a bad idea. Maybe he should stop here. Link laid back, cuddling against the lynel as he was filled. He started to doze off.

  
Link didn't get much rest before he felt the lynel shifting. And then the sudden release of pressure. The knot had deflated and it'slls cock receded, leaving Link empty. How so much cum fit in him was mind boggling. Still burning hot, it gushed out for a solid minute. Link didn't take time to process it and just passed out. He was too tired to deal with that right now. The lynel also seemed like it wanted a nap.


	5. Midas' Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one gets super rough, this is where the warning for graphuc depictions of violence kicks in. But as I've clarified in the chapters there's very clear consent. Also please suspend your disbelief, this one is wild. Also some knotting here. Cw for blood

Link spent far more time than he anticipated with the silver. Despite how brutal taking that much cock was, the attention the silver paid him was delightful. But he wasn't going to give up on a challenge he gave himself. 

In hindsight he probably should've. 

There were rumors floating around that a gold lynel had moved into the Coliseum Ruins. Link wondered where the silver lynel that recisded there before went to. Standing outside the ruins, it was too late to turn back. He was determined. 

The sight of the gold beast almost made him change his kingdom he. This one was massive. Much bigger at 9 feet tall, beefier, and meaner. But the monster saw him, in his pathetic mask, and bare body. 

Link was rooted to the spot. 

"Little hylian," he didn't think a lynel had a voice. They weren't that intelligent, right? This one was different, Link felt it in his bones. "Curious little hylian. Take off that foolish mask." 

With shaky hands, Link complied. The lynel smirked and motioned for him to step forward. And he did. He'd rather not anger an already ferocious creature. 

But Link couldn't deny how turned on he was. This was going to kill him. He was going to be murdered by this lynel. 

"You are an awfully adorable little thing. I would love to ruin you." His cock twitched in response. Link stopped a few feet from the lynel. It knelt down and used one rough claw pushing his chin up. 

"I can smell how much you want this, see it in your eyes. You might not survive this. But you know that. I may find you amusing but I don't plan on making any effort to preserve your life. I will use you. I will hurt you. And you will manage to take all of me. There is no backing out. One last chance. Do you want this?"

Link could only nod, his heart beating wildly, his whole body flushed. The lynel let out a laugh that sounded almost like a roar. 

" Foolish little thing. You will make an amusing toy."

The lynel wrapped two fingers around the hylian's neck, just barely choking him. It leaned down and kissed him. The shock of the action rooted him to the spot. But a rough bite to his bottom lip gave the lynel leverage to slip its rough tongue into his mouth. 

It was dizzying. Link could only keep his mouth open, the sensations sending shockwaves down his body. 

And then the lynel grabbed him and slammed him into the ground a few feet away. Link couldn't even yell, the suddenness of it so much. The lynel laughed and itd heavy footsteps drew closer. 

"So fragile." The tone was mocking. "Take a long look at what is going to ruin you. Take a very long look. Admire it, kiss it, worship it."

Link didn't have a choice. The massive cock was already fully hard. It was half his fucking size and a beautiful gold. 

He was ready. He hadn't wanted something so bad in his life. The shaft was smooth and Link reached out and stroked it. 

" Don't be so timid, little mouse." The lynel punctuated the sentence by stamping its hoof next to Link's head. This started the hylian into action. He scrambled to his knees and took the cock in both hands. It was smoother than anything he could imagine. Upon closer inspection he found lighter yellow colors marbling it. 

The head of it was solidly bigger than the shaft. Link started there. He licked from bottom to top while pumping as much as he could with his hands. The lynel started purring above him.

Link worked his way down, kissing and licking down to its massive knot. It was bigger than his head. He couldn't touch his fingers together around it. More kisses to it, wide licks as he made it to the massive balls. Each was bigger than his head. Cupping onr with both hands, he licked and kissed. The white fur was soft but still unpleasant in his mouth. But he gave them equal attention regardless. 

The lynel moved suddenly, smacking Link across the face with its cock. It would've been funny if it didn't hurt so much and slam him to the ground. He was grabbed by a massive hand and brought up to eye level with the lynel. It wrapped around his entire torso, leaving his legs and his head exposed. 

"If you live, you'll bear my marks."

Link didn't need clarification. The lynel bit hard into his shoulder. This made the hylian scream and scramble. There was only a laugh as it broke through skin and lapped roughly with its tongue. 

"You scream and writhe like you want to get away but your body is hard and flushed. You want this."

It wasn't a question but Link nodded anyway. More bites, more screams, more blood. It was amazing. 

And then he was tossed again, his head hit rock and his vision blacked out. He only vaguely heard the sound of hooves approaching. The lynel said something else but Link couldn't make it out. 

There was more movement and then a massive cock pressing into him. Link scrambled to hold onto the lynel's front legs for support. Tears dripped down his face as he wiggled back against it. 

He ached and hurt but still, still wanted to be fucked. Ruined. It was the only thing he wanted. The rough handling would he nothing compared to what would come next. 

"Foolish." The lynel kept pushing but with no success. Suddenly he was cold and then snatched up again. The warm hand almost crushed him. 

A massive clawed finger pressed against Link's lips. He didn't need to be told. Eagerly he opened his mouth and sucked. It was almost too much for his mouth but he did his best, coating the digit with as much spit as he could. 

Another joined, straining Link's jaw as he tried to accommodate it. His eyes watered as his tongue worked hard to coat the fingers. 

And they were gone just as quick. The lynel went right for two and Link was fine, for just a moment. Then the fingers seperated, stretching him wide. He yelped, the feeling burning and wonderful. 

Then just as gracefully as before, he was dumped to the ground. The lynel didn't hesitate to immediately line itself back and thrust into Link's stretched hole. 

This time there was more give. But still not enough. Each thrust was full power, desperately slamming to get inside. And it didn't take long. Five strokes and it popped in. 

Link screamed until his voice failed him. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad. But the lynel didn't care. Of course it didn't. It kept forcing itself in, shallow thrusts to push every inch. 

While the shaft wasn't as wide as the head, it was still too much. And Link loved it. Through the tears he was in heaven. It hurt, the cock splitting him in half. He was only vaguely aware his face was scraping against the stone of the coliseum. 

Who knows how long it took. The lynel had grown silent, focusing too hard on each thrust inward. He could feel inch in him, pushing forward. Deeper, deeper, deeper. 

He could follow how far in and he could feel when it was staring to buldge just under his diaphragm. The lynel read his mind. 

"I will make it fit. Don't you worry."

The lynel adjusted and the slow pace was left behind. Link hadn't even appreciated how slow it was going. Maybe it was relative. Now the lynel was fucking into him harder and faster than Link thought possible. He expected the cock to force its way up his throat and pop out of his mouth. 

Somehow that didn't happen. He could feel each inch deeper. And he knew it was now all in because he could feel the knot demanding Link stretch. Where was it all? There wasn't room. 

"Flip." He couldn't. There was no way he could even focus with his organs displaced this much. But he managed. Through a hazy head and a raging hard on, he managed to roll into his back, brace himself on the lynel's hooves, and realize where all the cock was. 

How had he not felt that? How was that possible! It had gone under his ribs and started bulging his throat. He could still breathe? He was certain. He was alive. Maybe. Maybe he died and went to heaven. 

The lynel laughed deeply, the sound reverberating through his body. 

"Don't think too hard about it. Lean back, close your eyes, and feel my cock ruin your delicate body."

He did as he was told. Head back, hands gripping on the lynel's legs til his hands hurt, and eyes closed. Link's senses narrowed down to the massive cock. The lynel had stopped briefly. But the relief was short lived. There was a knot to take. 

There was no slow buildup. The lynel went straight into brutal thrusts that shook his body. Link didn't have the voice to yell. Only tears and the pleasure blanketing his mind. 

The knot was painful, demanding entrance. Each thrust in hurt more. Link almost wanted to beg for mercy. But the lynel wouldn't give it and Link was enjoying this too much. He was so proud that he could take this much. 

And when it popped it, Link found his voice. A scream ripped out of his throat as the cock sunk it, the stretch burning, and the head popping his jaw. The lynel pulled out halfway, then slammed full force. Through the haze of pain Link was vaguely aware his jaw was broken. 

Each inward thrust slammed the knot in. Every outward thrust threatened to take his organs with it. Time was lost to the hylian as he was skewered. How he had survived this far was a mystery. He had to be in heaven. This is what heaven looks like. Maybe the silver had killed him and now he was here. 

But his heart was beating wildly and his breath came in ragged bursts through his nose. Link's entire world was the feeling of each violent inward thrust.

Then it stopped. 

And the knot locked them. 

Link started tearing up. 

It was impossible that his body could take this. The knot threatened to burst him and spill his guts. He could feel his skin stretching out, his hips displacing as it inflated to a ridiculous width. 

"Impressive." The deep rumble made Link see stars. There was a minute of of stillness before the cum started to pour out. Some of it leaked out of his mouth and nose but it also spilled downward. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die. 

And yet, he was alive. Without breath, with a broken body, he survived to feel every pulse of cum. 

Never again. This was pushing his luck.

The lynel flopped over, pulling Link painfully and awkwardly. Lazily the creature thrust, jostling the hylian's already ruined body. 

"You are a resilient little creature." 

Link decided to take a nap. 

He didn't know how long he was out but he was awoken by stone scraping his face and the massive cock yanking out of him. The knot had barely deflated and the lynel took the opportunity to yank itself free. 

Link sobbed out, cum dripping out of his from so many places. 

The lynel turned around and pushed the cock head against his mouth. 

"Open." It's not like he could argue. He opened it as wide as possible and shakily grasped the back legs to keep himself from being dragged. 

Link had been right about the broken jaw. It only took a few thrusts at the right angle to further shatter the bones and push down his throat. 

Link missed the silver lynel. 

Suprisingly, he stayed alive as the cock sunk down into him. If the lynel knotted his mouth it was all over. 

The lynel hilted but didn't try to shove its knot in. Link had never been so grateful. Through the cotton in his head his hands moved down to stroke the buldge running down his abdomen. 

He'd never had his prostate rubbed this way. It was a very odd feeling. 

Didn't he have organs? 

Maybe. Link wasn't sure anymore. 

The lynel, once satistifed with how far it could go, picked up the pace. The knot never tried to push in but it did smack his nose repeatedly, causing it to break and bleed. 

Link was disgustingly turned on. He loved it. Through the broken body he had cum several times. But it was hard to tell since his brain was fogged over from all the feelings.

Then he realized he wasn't in pain. He was surprisingly comfortable. Link didn't dwell on the how for long, instead letting himself float and enjoy the pleasure of the moment. 

It seemed like forever before the lynel came. The knot inflated and swelled to bigger than his face. It was a bit uncomfortable but at least he didn't have cum dripping out of his nose again. 

Internally he laughed, externally he came. How many times he didn't know. The lynel stayed inside of him for a very long time. It seemed like an eternity before the cock slipped out and the lynel simply…wandered off. 

Link took another nap. 

 


	6. Alternate Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know how there's a bunch of alternate timelines and the Zelda franchise is barely comprehensively connected? I'm taking advantage of that.
> 
> That last chapter was a bit wild and I ended up rewriting it a few times. Now here's a very crack au ending. More sex and knotting but MUCH gentler than last time.

Link actually woke up. And he woke up in one piece. He felt fine. No pain. His jaw was back in one piece, no marks anywhere.

Had it been a wild fever dream? Hands wandered to his shoulder and found bite marks there. He winced, the wounds still fresh. 

As he took stock of his body he found his legs and face sticky from cum. 

Guess it hadn't been. 

Link really needed a bath. But right now he was barely awake. blinked a few times, trying to piece everything together. What the actual hell. There was movement to his left and Link bolted up and away. 

There was a  _ silver  _ lynel eyeing him lazily. Thank Goddess it wasn't the gold. The creature huffed and leaned toward Link. Then there was a gentle lick to his face. 

Was this his hero? Had the lynel found a fairy? This one didn't seem to have a voice. There weren't ever going to be answers to that question. Link relaxed into the creature and took deep breaths. An odd part of him felt safe. It was the safest he'd felt in a long time. His worries melted off his shoulders. 

The lynel scooped him up into its arms and carried him to the river near the collesium. Half awake, Link was only barely aware of the cool water as the lynel bathed him. 

What a strange twist. He dozed off again.

  
  


He woke up warm, clean, and well rested. The lynel was cradling him close to its chest, soft snores rumbling its chest. 

Link thought about staying. What was the point of fighting Gannon anyway? He would return. Then it would be a problem later for someone else. It would be so easy to shuck his worries aside and bathe in the lynel's attention. 

And that's exactly what he did. Link left briefly to collect clothes. He returned, no mask, and the silver lynel eyed him with something akin to affection.

It was such a wild thought. Maybe he could trot into the castle on the back of his lynel...boyfriend? Link laughed softly at that idea. 

The lynel simply looked at him with sleepy eyes. Link padded over and settled criss cross next to the lynel. In response it rested his head gently on his shoulder. 

Such an interesting turn of events. A vicious creature with a penchent for violence, cuddling him. He didn't dwell on it. Instead a hand reached up to stroke its mane. 

 

In the end, Link stayed. Threw the Sheika slate aside, collected a nest of blankets and clothes, and disappeared with the lynel. Certainly not what he expected setting out from the isolated platou. The two chose to move somewhere remote. Link didn't want to be spotted and questioned. Zelda hadn't reached out to him. Maybe she knew. Link found he didn't care. 

His whole life he'd been trained for this fight. It was startling how quickly he abandoned. 

Oh well. 

They took residence in a secluded grove. This silver was definitely different than the previous. Link appreciated the silence between them. Not needing words to communicate with each other.

The sex was…perfect. It could be both gentle and rough. The cock wasn't sharp and had a sizeable knot that was rather delightful. 

This silver also loved to explore the little hylian. It also really liked kisses. It was interesting to say the least. The sensation of soft lips, sharp teeth, and rough tongue. 

He never thought he'd trust a lynel to give him a blowjob. But there's always a time for firsts. 

Getting railed by this lynel was heaven. A perfect length that hit just deep enough. Up to just under his ribs and a knot that dwelled just enough to bulge but not enough to damage. 

There was almost always foreplay. The lynel would kiss, lick, and bite. A masterful tongue would explore the hylian's bare chest. Its favorite thing was tongue fucking him to prep him. The perfect tongue never failed to get him to cum.

The lynel had an interesting favorite position. It hadn't occurred to Link that something that big could be flexible. But the lynel would tuck its front legs, bend down so its forearms touched the ground, and watched as it fucked into its little lover. 

It preferred Link stomach up and gripping its horns for support. Often this position was just lazy but pleasent thrusts. Fast enough for him to see stars but not too rough. 

The bulge was perfect. On his back, Link would watch the sillouete of it. It was so wonderful and perfect. When the knot caught and inflated, Link could see the small buldge that fit snuggly in his pelvis. 

Lazy kisses were exchanged while they were locked together. The whole experience was magical. It even waited for the knot to fully deflate before pulling out. Afterward they would cuddle, sometimes even napping after. 

And then there were nights where it was rough. No foreplay, just hot, desperate need. The lynel would toss Link over a nearby rock and mount him. Fast and hard thrusts would burn as the lynel rawed him. 

But Goddess if Link didn't absolutely love it. The stretch always burned and Link would whine and moan as it sunk into him. Once the lynel was in, it was a race to the end. The thrusts went straight to fast, slamming its knot almost in on the first try. 

Even in these moments, the lynel would last a long time. Time would stretch on as it churned Link's insides with its thick, massive cock. Every time Link would cry from the pleasure of it, each nerve alight as he was used. 

With the knot in, it was only halfway through. That was Link's favorite part. The knot popping in and out, a delightful stretch every time. 

And oh, when it came, when the knot locked them together, it was delicious. The lynel wouldn't stop fucking him. Even as cum filled the hylian it would thrust hard to best of its ability. It took eons for the knot to deflate. Often it would be ripped out just barely after. It would always pull a scream from the hylian as it stretched him one last time. 

The lynel adored licking up the mess, abusing Link's prostate with glee. And each time Link would thrust back against the rough tongue as stars danced across his vision. 

It was perfect. 

  
  
  


Eventually the kingdom fell, Ganon plagued the land, and Link stayed under the protection of his lover.

A hilarious twist of events really. The one who was destined to seal away this evil abandoned it to get fucked by a lynel. Incredible really. Link should care more. It stopped bothering him that he didn't. 

Who knew how long this would actually last. What mattered was they were left alone. None of the blight or its monsters came for the two. They were together and that's all that mattered in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone at work cause God it's slow. I might eventually proof read on my computer. Maybe. Probably not. Hope you liked this I guess? I should be stopped honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this wasn't beta read so uh, yeeehawww


End file.
